wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loveheart Child
The Loveheart Child is a fanfiction by the user,Holly. Information After a hard time at the castle... President Vanellope Von Schweetz goes out for a hike and notices a lonely homeless girl called Lyra Lovely.Vanellope gets chatting to her and notices they have a lot in common and decides to take her home and raise her,as her own little sister. Lyra enjoys her brand new surroundings and her siblings,but begins to change,as Vanellope notices problems around Sugar Rush Speedway ever since Lyra came into their lives.What is happening and what is Lyra's true colours? Characters *Lyra Lovely *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Gloyd Orangeboar *Carol Von Schweetz *Jordan Von Schweetz *Pepster Von Schweetz 'Secondary' *Twister Von Schweetz *Mark O'Cream *Solera Caliponna *Lexi Icebow *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Strawbetty Muttonfudge *Minty Zaki *Nurse Pepper The Beginning It was Christmas,the evening was silent in the South West of Sugar Rush Speedway,the air was freezing cold and crisp.A single snowflake fell on the top of a house,as a gun shot is heard and the house bursts into flames,as a girl's scream is heard. A girl with dark pink hair stood holding a gun,smirking evilly at a girl's body who was burning."I'll get you for this...you posing brat!" screamed the girl in flames."In your dreams..." repiled the girl with dark pink hair,pulling the trigger of her gun,as it hit the girl in flames.The girl on fire,straight away fell to the floor dead. The dark pink haired girl cackled "Fools..." she hissed and quickly dashed out of the flames,before they could cover up the exit.The girl shivered,as she had some really bad frostbite.She ripped her collar off to reveal some bleeding scars,as she silently howled in pain. She stopped when she heard quiet sobbing from behind a tree.The girl slowly walked to the tree and flung her head behind the branch,to see a little girl crying."YOU!" boomed the dark pink haired girl."Please...no..." cried the little girl,but before she knew it,the little girl was on the floor,shot in the head."Bye bye" cackled the dark pink haired girl,as she watched her previous home collapse,as the flames took over. The dark pink haired girl looked around nervously and ran off into the moonlight.The girl arrived at a burnt-down shed filled with corpses,who she had previously killed many years a go.This is where the girl used to hide her victims bodies,but she decided to leave the little girl's body hidden behind the tree,but basically this is where the girl lives. The girl grabbed a box of dark green hair dye "This ought to do it..." she mumbled.The girl did many other things to her apperance,by adding some pink kiddies clothes to herself and added some yellow bows to her hair,ect. The girl grabbed her blanket and walked out into the icey cold air once again and lay in the woods,waiting for her next victim to be fooled by her...The girl shut her eyes while smirking evilly thinking about all the guts she will fool next. Chapter 1 On Christmas Day... "But,why not Gloyd?!" boomed Vanellope."I am going to say this one more time,Vanellope...NO!" hissed Gloyd."I am not going to plant a memory tree for Melody in my back garden,I hardly even knew her..." he continued. "Would guys stop fighting for one second?!" yelled Jordan."Shut up,Jordan...you are not involved in this..." Vanellope snapped."Don't speak to him like that,he is your little brother..." pointed out Gloyd."YOU DON'T OWN ME!" snapped Vanellope and quickly grabbed her green winegum scarf and stormed out of the castle.Vanellope angrily mumbled to herself about how selfish her boyfriend Gloyd was. Vanellope walked deep into the candy cane forest and heared some quiet humming,coming from behind some branches."I wonder who that is...it's freezing out here..." mumbled Vanellope.Vanellope walked deep into the branches and stepped on one,as it snapped and echoed through the whole of the candy cane forest. Vanellope saw a green shape move in the branches."Whose there?!" boomed a scared little voice.Vanellope walked to where the voice was,to see a little dark green haired girl,sitting in the snow,shivering and painting a picture. "Ummm...hello..." says Vanellope."Hi,who are you?" the little girl mumbled."Haven't you heard of me...? I am the President of this whole land!" Vanellope says.The little girl stared at Vanellope blankly "That's nice..." the little girl mumbled,as she continued painting.Vanellope peered and seen the most amazing drawing she had ever seen in her life.It was of the castle covered in snow."I live there and that painting is SO amazing!" smiled Vanellope. The little girl looked up Vanellope and stopped painting for a moment."You live there?!" the little girl says,while her face was lighting up with glee."Yes!" replied Vanellope proudly."It must be wonderful living in a castle!" smiled the little girl,adding some more white paint to her painting. Vanellope looked down at the little girl and noticed,her legs were purple from frostbite."Ummm...where do you live around here?!" asked Vanellope curiously."I am...erm...kind of homeless..." muttered the little girl."Oh my gosh! You cannot spend another minute out here,come and live with my boyfriend and my little siblings at the castle..." Vanellope insisted. "Oh my gosh! Really?!" screamed the little girl with happiness."Sure." Vanellope replied,as they walked towards the castle."Hey,what is your name,BTW?" Vanellope asked the little girl."Ummm...Lyra Lovely" mumbled the little girl,pulling a yellow collar,she had around her neck."I am Vanellope Von Schweetz" Vanellope says. "I am SO excited for this Vanellope!" danced Lyra Lovely."My siblings will love you Lyra!" smiled Vanellope."Yeah they will" replied Lyra "they will indeed" mumbled Lyra,while smirking. Trivia *It is highly based on the horror movie,"The Orphan". *Vanellope dates Gloyd in this fanfiction. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Fanfictions